


Now You See Us

by icandrawamoth



Series: YOI Polyship Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, YOI Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Leo, Phichit, and Guang Hong skate an exhibition program that should leave the world in no doubt as to their relationship.





	Now You See Us

**Author's Note:**

> For YOI Polyship Week day two prompt "poly ice dancing." Inspired by [this three-person exhibition skate](https://youtu.be/_N0_DeGtmLg) which literally everyone needs to watch, because it's _awesome_.

The lights in the rink are low, but the few there are only catch the sequins on their outfits more. Leo can't see Phichit and Guang Hong's faces as they wait their turn to perform their exhibition piece, but every time one of them shifts, it sends rainbows across the others. His heart pounds with anticipation, and he can almost hear their hearts beating in sync with his.

Finally, their names are called, and they step onto the ice, moving quickly to their starting positions, facing each other in a triangle, arms outstretched but not quite touching. They all share a nervous, excited smile, and then the music starts, and they're moving.

It's a classic instrumental piece Leo had picked out, with permission of the others, sweeping and emotional – something that reminds him of his deepest feelings for these two men, the way he thrills when they're together. They'd choreographed it together, Leo taking point and gladly accepting as much input from Phichit and Guang Hong as he could.

The program starts slowly, the three of them turning in place before they move off together, strokes in perfect sync as each of them cross their arms, reaching across their bodies to take hands as they turn into a spiral together. Next Leo peels off, going into a combination spin as Phichit pulls Guang Hong close, and they spin together as well, bodies aligned and faces close in a way that couldn't be anything but romantic.

Leo finishes his spin, flowing effortlessly out of it, and he and Phichit trade places, Phichit executing a flawless triple Lutz as Leo and Guang Hong fold into an effortless spin of their own. When it's finished, Guang Hong pulls away, skating backwards, hands outstretched as if hesitant to go, and then Phichit is there, pulling Leo into his arms and dipping him low. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo sees Guang Hong land his quad toe loop and cheers inwardly.

The music intensifies as Leo launches upright, and the three of them come together again, executing a twizzle that's pretty darn good for three people who haven't really trained in ice dance, if he says so himself. Up next is perhaps the crowning moment of the performance: the three of them spacing themselves out across the ice, skating at full speed lengthwise across the rink, and simultaneously launching into a perfectly synchronized triple loop. The air is electric as they all land perfectly.

After that, it's the matter of only a few moments before they're in their ending poses – nearly the same as they started, but now they're all holding hands. The music fades, the crowd is cheering, and the three of them grin widely at each other.

“Nailed it!” Guang Hong exclaims, cheeks pink with happiness and exertion, as they greet the audience and head back for the gate.

As soon as they step off the ice, there's a reporter there, eager camera zooming in. “That was very impressive,” the man is saying. “The three of you must be very close friends to be comfortable giving that performance.”

Leo raises an eyebrow, exchanging a look with the other two before turning back to the reporter. “We're not friends, dude. We're boyfriends. As in, all three of us. Dating each other.”

“Were you even actually watching?” Phichit puts in.

The reporter blinks, seemingly at a loss for words, and the three skaters walk away without another word, laughing and smiling over their performance and what's sure to be on the front page of all the skating gossip blogs tomorrow. Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret before, but no one could possibly miss it now.


End file.
